


who am i in your temple?

by valz0ngburnt



Series: somewhere beyond the sea, amaurot awaits me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bad Puns, Fluff and Smut, Lightwarden Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valz0ngburnt/pseuds/valz0ngburnt
Summary: A short oneshot involving a very beleaguered Ascian and an equally amused Warrior of Light-turned Lightwarden. A part of my Lightwarden au.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: somewhere beyond the sea, amaurot awaits me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703974
Kudos: 27





	who am i in your temple?

**Author's Note:**

> I think quarantine has finally broken my brain, so here we are. I wrote this furiously on and off in a manic haze akin to that of some long dead Da Vinci era artist obsessed with perfecting their vision of their Muse. I don't know why, but it sure did happen.
> 
> This is one of the results of some slightly feral brainstorming a close friend and I did together after I did a gpose photoshoot of my WoL as a Lightwarden. Our intentions were pretty horny from the start given what the Warden looked like, so as a result this au we've created is largely just a low-stakes setting to write fluff, angst and porn in. Emet-Selch's tempering has been lifted, the Rejoining has been stopped, the Lightwardens are fully sentient and not corrupting those around them due to Fluff Convenience... It's borderline a Crack au and I'd label it as such if it weren't for the fact that some serious things do happen in it. 
> 
> Regardless enjoy the porn I wrote largely during the Witching hour over the course of two days. And here's the link to the imgur album of that photoshoot if you're interested: https://imgur.com/a/3v416E9
> 
> Fic title reference is to the song "Soothsayer" by of Monsters and Men

The pillow was one of the few less extravagant ones, created solely by Hades for himself to sleep on. Unlike the others it only sported a luxuriously soft pillowcase - nothing extra, nothing excessive. By all intents and purposes it was quite comfortable and served its _intended_ purpose well.

Though at this moment Hades was less concerned of its origins and more busy using it to muffle himself as the Lightwarden Xenia was fucking him senseless.

Hades' grip tightened on the pillow as Xenia's grip on his hips shifted as did his angle. He bit at the fabric as he shuddered, the low noise he made all but swallowed by it. Seconds later he felt Xenia’s hand sink into the hair at the back of his head and _pull,_ drawing his face up from the pillow. Hades did his best to choke back the near unhinged sound the motion drew out of him with minimal effect as his lover slowed his pace.

 _“I want to hear you.”_ Xenia hadn’t been speaking much for once, favoring instead to let their combined unsteady breathing and the sounds of impact say all that needed to be. Hades gasped in a shaky breath through partially clenched teeth, managing to gather his scattered thoughts enough to rasp out a reply.

“There _really_ isn’t much to hear.”

Long hair tickled his shoulders and sides as Xenia leaned in closer to him, the hand at his hip loosening its grip slightly. _“I want to, regardless.”_ Hades begrudgingly shifted the way he was laying so the pillow no longer obstructed his face, his hands still gripping it firmly.

“Have it your way, then.”

Xenia's hand slipped from his hair, and he could just _hear_ the smile in his voice as he whispered _“Good.”_ in his ear and resumed his pace. Whatever further snide comments Hades had in mind to say all but crumbled on the sudden resurgence of pleasure and he let out a heavy breath, barely resisting the urge to bite the pillow again.

Amidst his rapidly blurring thoughts Hades felt Xenia's hand close around his arousal, and he began to stroke out of time with his movements. Hades' earlier declaration seemed in vain now as he gasped sharply, his once death grip on the pillow weakening as he moaned lowly on the exhale. _Are you trying to kill me?_ He tried to say, the meaning lost in a shaky slur of half-formed words. He felt Xenia lean in close again and press his lips to the skin behind his ear, breathing a low, similarly half-formed but far filthier string of praise as he nipped at his earlobe, hard. _Perhaps he is._

And it was the last coherent thought he had before he couldn't think at all.

As he came down from the high he felt Xenia pull out and after a few moments he gently rolled them both over, his face nuzzling into the back of his neck. Hades grumbled to himself as he dislodged the Lightwarden’s hold enough to turn around. 

Xenia's eyes were near hazy with contentment as Hades cradled his face and brought their foreheads together, his breathing and heart rate slowing as sensation gradually returned to his legs. Xenia sighed happily and dragged his fingertips up the nape of Hades’ neck before sinking into his hair. Hades half leaned his head back into the touch before freezing, his eyes snapping open as he registered which hand it was.

Before he could even say anything Xenia leaned in and pecked him on the lips. _“Relax, I cleaned that hand off.”_

Hades scowled. "I _sincerely hope_ you didn't wipe it on the sheets."

Xenia snorted. _"Where else was I supposed to?"_

Hades glowered at him. "You asked for fine silk, and I was expecting you to care for them properly."

_"'Tis fine. I'm sure I can find a way to clean them."_

"No you _won't_. You'll just purge them with aether and call it a day."

 _"Oh,_ **_lighten up_ ** _, love. Worst comes to worst you can just make new ones."_

Hades closed his eyes and made a low sound of disgust. "If it weren't for the fact that I can't walk right now I would have gotten up and _left_ for that pun alone." Xenia laughed, the sound nearly musical in tone. _Damn him._

_“The only way down from where we are is in my arms. How would you manage it alone?”_

“I’d build myself a staircase as I went.” Hades replied flatly.

_“It’s a long way down, though. I’d hate it if you lost your balance and fell.”_

“You would, wouldn’t you.” Hades muttered. 

He moved his hand from where it’d been resting against the Lightwarden’s neck to brush his thumb over the scales that curved over his cheekbones. Xenia’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed softly, the sound accompanied by a low hum deep in his chest. A small smile pulled at Hades’ lips in spite of his attempts to remain grouchy, and he dragged his thumb down to brush over Xenia’s own as he suddenly shivered - the intense heat of their previous state all but gone now and leaving him freezing under a sheen of sweat.

Immediately sensing this, Xenia lifted his hand from Hades’ hair and made a small gesture he couldn’t see - and seconds later a thick blanket settled over them both. Xenia tucked it snugly around Hades before taking hold of him again, his hand returning to where it’d been before. Hades blinked rapidly, thoughts a little muddled after the sudden rush of movement.

“How did you do that?”

Xenia blinked at him slowly, then smirked. _“I’ll show you someday.”_ He leaned forward and kissed him. _“For now, focus on resting.”_

“From the vigor that _you_ put me through.” Hades muttered, catching Xenia’s chin so he could kiss him back. He made no further complaints though; as he sank into the mattress and sighed, eyes closing and sleep following shortly thereafter.


End file.
